When Friends Take Over
by nikkihime
Summary: What happens if S+S make plans to bring E+T together...chaotic?? find out! Strictly E/T
1. It's all because of the love of a school...

When Friends Take Over

By: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura no matter how I try. The ladies of CLAMP does. Arigatou for letting me use your characters! ^^

Author's notes: This is the result of sleepless nights and reading Harry Potter: I think of Eriol. ^^ Anyway, this is not a very long fic, but it has three endings and it is up to you to choose which one is the most appropriate. R & R and help me choose the best ending, onegai! Thanks…

Warning: This is extremely a S+S, E+T fic. About those instances when Yukito and Touya…uhm…you'll find out in the end. ^^

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Part I: It's all because of the love of a schoolteacher… 

Happened while Sakura is capturing the Hope Card.

Eriol looked thoughtfully into the fire. Looking after his inheritor of The Clow was much difficult than he had thought. After months of torturing Sakura with his magic to help her change the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards, Eriol has finally gotten some rest…and this happens.

__

Well, at least my kawaii descendant is looking after her, he chuckled. 

"Master Clow, would you like some tea?" Eriol looked up to behold the speaker.

"Hai, Mizuki-san. Please join me," he told the young woman graciously. Kaho Mizuki entered the room and sat with Eriol, looking into the fire. 

Eriol looked at the grade – school teacher lovingly. After Kaho had completed her mission for Eriol, she still stayed by his side. Although Nakuru and Spinel Sun had taken quite a dislike to her, she tries to fit in. 

Kaho moved closer to the fire, warming her hands. _Are, _Eriol thought. _I have never forgotten how lovely she looks. _He sipped his tea while keeping an eye on Kaho. Her red hair and eyes were illuminated by the fire, making them look as if they are ablaze. Eriol gasped as she closed her eyes briefly and smiled.

"A….Anou, Kaho…." he started.

"Do you think Sakura will be able to tame the Hope Card?" Kaho asked suddenly. 

"A…are??"

"I really think Sakura is strong enough to pass your tests but, I don't think she is ready enough to make decisions like letting a very important part of her go."

Eriol clenched his fists. If he wants to tell Kaho how much he cares for her, he must tell her now! 

"Uh, Kaho…I…uh…"

"I know what you are trying to say Clow." Kaho turned to face him.

"A…Are?"

"You told me once before how much you cared for me, and you are going to say it again," Kaho continued.

__

That's right. Eriol thought. _I have told her once how much I care for her, and how much I wanted to be with her._ Very much like his cute descendant, he blushed like a tomato.

"You know," Eriol said quietly. "And I remember the time I have told you how I feel. But still, I receive no answer. So I'm telling you again, hoping I'd get an answer."

Kaho merely sighed. "You know it's impossible for us to be together, Clow." She looked away.

Eriol stood up. "Why is that? You are single, and so I am. We have finished our duties for the new owner of the Cards. What is it that's preventing you from answering me?! Do you not love me?…or…" he looked at her sternly, "or you are still in love with Kinomoto's onii-chan?!"

Shocked from the attitude Eriol is displaying, she forced a smile and shook her auburn head. "No, I'm not in love with Touya. It has to do with two other things."

"What are those, then?" Eriol demanded.

Kaho stood up, pushed Eriol to his chair held the armrest so that they are face to face. Eriol, surprised at the sensei's' actions, stammered, "W…what i..s it?"

She started to brush Eriol's hair from his face, smiling when the young man shuddered at the touch. "Eriol…" she started softly, letting his name linger in her mouth. "You are not Clow Reed anymore. You are just a reincarnation. Yes, I know our ages are nearly alike in terms with your soul, but your body and heart is only twelve. You are too much young to fall in love with someone like me."

"B…bu..but…" 

"Sssshhh," Kaho whispered, tracing his jaw line with her finger. "You don't know it, but you act as immature as a ten year – old." She laughed a little. "Although you have the knowledge of an all-powerful wizard, your feelings will not always act like a 27 year-old wizard no matter how hard you try, for half of you is still young."

"Age doesn't matter," Eriol said flatly, mentally aware that he is getting goose bumps from Kaho's touch.

"Yes it does," Kaho answered. "We are not meant to be, don't you get it? If we are meant to be, I would have been the same age as you are now, but I'm not. Besides, you'll meet some people better than me, more deserving of your love than me. Do you understand?"

As Eriol nodded in understanding, Kaho let go of the chair and sat down on a cushion. 

"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to trigger your feelings for me. It must have been your reincarnation who is attracted to me. I hope you understand," Kaho finally said.

Eriol smiled. " I understand now. It may be my reincarnation who is attracted to you, but not all of me. I am sorry I offended you a while ago, Kaho." 

Kaho smiled and they lay quietly by the fire, until Eriol remembered something. "By the way, Kaho, you said there were two things. You only said one. What was the other one?"

"Hmm…let's see," Kaho started. "I told you that maybe only your reincarnated half is attracted to me, right?"

" M …hm…so?"

"Well, I also think that you are cherishing somebody with more care than you have for me."

"What?!"

"Uh-huh. You just don't want to release your feelings, so it remains hidden."

Eriol laughed heartily. "But how could you know that if I don't even know who it is myself?"

Kaho smirked. "I'm a teacher. And basically a teacher notices everything."

"Huh?"

"Well, I must go now. I have classes tomorrow. Jaa ne, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Wait! You haven't told me yet…"

The only answer he received was the sound of a door slammed by the wind..

Author's notes: 

Nikki: Eheheheheh…..getting weirder,ne? I really enjoyed working on this…and the next chapter is about to be more…mussssshhhhiiiieeeerrr and funnnniiiiieeeeerrr…..lol….enjoy!!!

Eriol: Stop torturing me, will you?

Nikki: That is torture for you? Wait till the next chapters….ohohohohohoh ^.^'

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!


	2. When he finally realized what is going o...

When Friends Take Over

By: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura no matter how I try. The ladies of CLAMP does. Arigatou for letting me use your characters! ^^

Author's notes: This is the result of sleepless nights and reading Harry Potter: I think of Eriol. ^^ Anyway, this is not a very long fic, but it has three endings and it is up to you to choose which one is the most appropriate. R & R and help me choose the best ending, onegai! Thanks…

Warning: This is extremely a S+S, E+T fic. About those instances when Yukito and Touya…uhm…you'll find out in the end. ^^

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Part 2: When he finally realized what is going on… 

Four years after Movie 2.

__

All passengers from Flight 222, please claim your baggage at Port 1….

A sixteen year – old boy impatiently brushed his dark hair with his fingers. It's been so long since he had been to Japan. Being alone in a large house with two always arguing pets is stressing, so he warmly welcomed a chance to study high school in the country he always yearned for…

__

Yearned for…and I don't know why… he mused. _I have always known there is something in this place that makes me want to come back, and I can't still figure out what it is. It is not magic, and definitely not my cute descendant. _

Erasing those thoughts from his mind, he started towards the baggage counter and proceeded to his condominium. 

__

At the condominium…

Eriol neatly stacked away the last of his belongings. Since his mansion near the amusement park was torn down, he had to do away with this room while studying in Tomoeda High School. 

__

I wonder how my friends here are doing right now… he thought, remembering his friends whom he left so suddenly years back. _Why am I so glad I am here, _he wondered. _Something is forcing me to come back here…and as an all-powerful wizard, it annoys me that I can't figure this out… _

Next Day

Clothed in the sky blue uniform of Seijou High, Hiirazigawa Eriol entered the classroom. Since it was the first day, he was not introduced formally to the class. 

Seeing one of the seat near the windows free, he quickly walked towards it and sat down. _Hah, I'll love this seat._ He smiled to himself. From there he could see the roofs of Tomoeda, as well as the streets near the school.

Suddenly a fragrant smell hit him. It smelled like lavender. _Lavender…that smell reminds me of somebody I wanted to see for a long time…_ Slowly, recognition flowed to his mind when…

"Hiirazigawa – kun?!" a startled voice said. In his musings, he recognized the voice as soft, a bit high – pitched, yet pleasing. He turned to smile.

"Hai, I'm Eriol. I just came from England so…huh? Daidouji – san?"

True enough, the owner of the voice was his old friend Tomoyo Daidouji. Before he could speak, he was swept away in a hug. 

"It's you! Oh, it's been a long time! How are you? Where's Nakuru and Spinel? When did you get here? You going to be with us for the year? H..hey, Hiirazigawa – kun, you alright?"

Eriol looked up to meet Tomoyo's eyes. She had not changed much, though her dark hair reached almost to her waist and her amethyst eyes were brighter. Her sweet smile is still the same and so is her calm voice. _She…I have never felt this happy until I saw her. I wonder why?_ Eriol snapped out of his daydreams and assured Tomoyo that he is alright…just a bit…startled.

That lunch break, they ate together. 

"So you mean my cute descendant finally got a yes from Sakura?" Eriol laughingly asked.

"Hai, they've been steady for four years now, and still going strong." 

"Where are they now?"

Tomoyo waved her chopsticks around. "Oh, around. You see, we are in different classes from them, and they spend most of the time together."

Eriol looked down to his gyouza. "Oh, I see. So you are left alone most of the time?"

"No, I am videotaping them most of the time," Tomoyo replied as she gulped down her juice. "But…" if you tell them, I'll be dead, so don't even dare."

The young man laughed. "Okay, I won't. But only in one condition."

"What is it?"

"You let me watch your videos and go with you when you videotape them."

"Haha. Fair enough."

Eriol watched as the long – haired girl continued to talk about Tomoeda. She hasn't changed a bit although four long years had passed. She is still the same – cheerful, energetic, yet ladylike. A wave of emotions suddenly swept past him. What is it? Pity? Longing? Sympathy? Care?… Love? 

Eriol blushed slightly. Why does he want to come back to Tomoeda? Is this the answer he was looking for? Tomoyo's dark eyes, her long curly hair, her carefree laughter, her undying loyalty… Was Kaho's prediction so true? He began to realize it was. He liked Tomoyo Daidouji…no he loved her ever since he set his foot in Tomoeda. He just didn't feel it then because it was buried under his admiration for Kaho and worries toward Sakura and his descendant, and he never knowing it was because of this girl he was pulled into a decision to come back to Japan. _Damn, why didn't I find out sooner? I was so….so…clueless…_

With his feelings finally uncovered, he looked at Tomoyo and smiled. 

"Hm? Is something wrong Hiirazigawa-kun? When you smile like that, I know something is going on..that is, based on my experiences."

Eriol chuckled. "No, I just realized how much I miss…how much I miss this town."

__

Damn, why can't I tell her?! "I was really looking forward to, uh, looking forward to revisit places again." _Baka! Baka! You are such a baka!!_

"Oh," Tomoyo said thoughtfully. "Then I'll go with you."

"Are?"

"You could get lost here after 4 years of being not here, so I'll be your guide.." Tomoyo pressed her forefingers together, "that is, if it's okay with you?"

"Great!"

Tomoyo smiled to herself. _I can't believe he is back, _she thought. _After four years of making myself forget… he came back. I wonder if he has feelings for me…_She glanced at Eriol who was busying himself with his gyouza. _I wonder if he even knows I have feelings for him…_Pasting a smile on her face, she continued the conversation.

Author's notes

Nikki: You still alive, Hiiirazigawa-sama?

Eriol: Bleh!!

Nikki: Aaaww….but the fun's just starting….

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!


	3. When they knew more than they should kno...

When Friends Take Over

By: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura no matter how I try. The ladies of CLAMP does. Arigatou for letting me use your characters! ^^

Author's notes: This is the result of sleepless nights and reading Harry Potter: I think of Eriol. ^^ Anyway, this is not a very long fic, but it has three endings and it is up to you to choose which one is the most appropriate. R & R and help me choose the best ending, onegai! Thanks…

Warning: This is extremely a S+S, E+T fic. About those instances when Yukito and Touya…uhm…you'll find out in the end. ^^

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Part 3: When they know more than they should know… 

Next few days… 

"Hiirazigawa – kun!!!" Eriol turned to see the girl of his dream float towards him. 

"Ah, you are early, Daidouji – san," he cheerily said, blushing slightly. Tomoyo was wearing a thin – strapped dress, emphasizing her fair skin and long, shapely legs.

Suddenly, Tomoyo pouted. Eriol glanced at her with concern.

"Daijobu, Daidouji – san?" he asked.

"Gomen, I just thought…we have been friends for so long. You call Sakura – chan and Syaoran by their first names, but you still call me Daidouji – san."

Eriol stopped walking and faced her. "Would you…like me to call you Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Hai. Please call me Tomoyo. And I'll call you Eriol – kun." She tossed her grayish black hair over one shoulder. "Ah, it makes us feel more close…"

_Demo, I would like to be closer than that, _Eriol merely sighed.

_Sheesh, why did I choose this short dress, _Tomoyo grumbled silently. _Now he's staring at me…I can't bear it when he stares…gods…oh no…he's smiling…what is he smiling about?? Is it about the first name thing?? Sheesh, he's so hard to read._

"Tomoyo – chan!! Oh, and Eriol – kun is here, too," said a voice. Eriol glanced at the girl. Shoulder – length hair, quite a taller figure, yet, the same eyes. With her was a brown – haired young man that had grown quite handsome over the years.

"Ack, he's here…again. I wonder what he'll make us do next," the young man murmured.

Eriol flashed his trademark smile and greeted the couple. "Ohayou, Sakura, and my cute descendant."

His "Cute" descendant grumbled at the remark.

"Mou, Syao – kun. He was only kidding."

"S…s..syao – kun??" both Tomoyo and Eriol exclaimed.

"Aa," Syaoran replied. "She's been calling me like that ever since class started."

Sakura turned to him with sad eyes. "Anou, you don't like it? I could, like,…"

"Maa, maa, of course I love it, Sakura – chan," Syaoran defensively answered. "You know I love everything about you."

"T…truly?" Syaoran nodded.

"Hmm…looks like Sakura's learning to manipulate my cute descendant," Eriol observed with fake seriousness.

Tomoyo laughed and circled his arm with her. "Come on, let's eat." Eriol faintly blushed at the contact, and looked at the other couple. Mysteriously, they were looking at each other and grinning. 

"Nani?" Eriol asked.

"Oh, nothing, Eriol – kun. We just missed you that's all," Sakura answered sheepishly.

While eating Tomoyo, with a little help from Sakura, filled Eriol in about the present Tomoeda and their friends. He found out that Yukito and Touya were currently pursuing college. Yue, for a change, had taken a vacation from guarding Sakura. Keroberos, meanwhile, had taken fancy of the neighborhood cats and used his free time frightening the cats to death. Naoko had started publishing her written stories, blossoming her career as a novelist. Chiharu and Yamazaki are still together, and had ended up in the same high school somewhere out of Tomoeda. Rika and Terada – sensei, are planning their engagement, but no news have reached Sakura or Tomoyo. 

"I see," Eriol said, putting down his teacup. "Many have changed here since I came." 

"Hai," Sakura agreed. "By the way, how's Suppi and Nakuru. And Mizuki – sensei?"

"Ah, Nakuru and Suppi are still, well, fighting over infinite subjects. I don't know if they'll ever get along like Yue and Keroberos…" Sakura laughed at the remark. "and Kaho…I have never seen her for a while…"

"Oh." Sakura perked up anyway and changed the subject. Eriol only half – listened to it. _Why don't I feel a surge of happiness anymore when she mentioned Kaho's name? Is it because…_ He glanced at the girl beside him, who merely smiled and carried on with the conversation. He quickly stashed the ideas at the back of his head, not noticing a certain Chinese descendant of his smirk and whisper to his girlfriend.

"Oi, Sakura, call me when you get home," Syaoran called to his girlfriend. 

"Hai!" was the reply. "Uh, will you be okay with Eriol-kun?" Syaoran nodded.

"I'm gonna go teach him a lesson he'll never forget." Everyone sweatdropped.

Sakura smiled knowingly and caught Tomoyo by the arm. "Jaa ne, we'll be going."

"A..anou," Eriol called out. The two girls turned around. "Ganbatte ne," he ended.

Tomoyo smiled. "We always do, Eriol-kun. Anyway, you too," she answered.

And they parted.

While walking, Syaoran began to laugh uncontrollably. Eriol looked at him with despise.

"What is it now, Li-kun?" he started to ask.

Syaoran continued his fits of laughter. Suddenly, his look turned mean.

"It's about time you come back, wizard," he strangely said. "And now that you are back, I can do this thing I wanted to do ever since…"

Eriol stared at him with horror as Syaoran raised his hands and laugh – a very evil laugh…

Author's note:

Nikki: Ha ha ha ha…this is getting fun…with so many twists…

Syaoran: Hai, hai.

Eriol: No!!!!!!!! Stop this!!!!! You aren't even legalized to do this to me…..

Nikki: Haven't you read the disclaimer…geez….sometimes wizards even get stupid….

Syaoran: Hai hai…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~


	4. The mystery of Sakura and Li conspiracy

When Friends Take Over

By: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura no matter how I try. The ladies of CLAMP does. Arigatou for letting me use your characters! ^^

Author's notes: This is the result of sleepless nights and reading Harry Potter: I think of Eriol. ^^ Anyway, this is not a very long fic, but it has three endings and it is up to you to choose which one is the most appropriate. R & R and help me choose the best ending, onegai! Thanks…

Warning: This is extremely a S+S, E+T fic. About those instances when Yukito and Touya…uhm…you'll find out in the end. ^^

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Part 4: The mystery of Sakura and Li Conspiracy.

Same old setting

Eriol watched in horror as Syaoran's hands continued to descend on him. He quickly ran out of the way. Suddenly he got what Syaoran was saying… or rather he thought he did.

"Sya…Syaoran…is it true they are coming out to the society now?"

Syaoran stopped. "Eh..nani?"

Eriol eyed him with disgust. "Have you told Sakura yet? Poor girl, you courted her and then she doesn't know this…"

"Oi, what are you talking about?!"

Eriol shook his head sadly."I never thought my own descendant will have a hidden desire for me…"

A streak of lightning…a very powerful one…struck down a magician who is currently having very graphic imaginations. Syaoran shook a very burnt Eriol till his teeth chattered.

"Oi, sukebe!! I'm not doing this because I desire you, moron. Who would have hidden desires on you anyway…"

"Oh. Then I must be wrong, I guess." Eriol said distractedly, thinking why he wasn't able to dodge the attack. "Kami, I smell burnt."

"You are burnt, Hiiragizawa. And I did that as punishment for your crimes."

"Er…crimes?"

"Did you not know it is a crime to make ladies cry?!" Syaoran almost yelled.

"Oh that. Gomenne, Li-kun. I was just helping Sakura turn the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards. I didn't mean to make her suffer for…"

"That's not it baka senzo! Heavens, this is more difficult than I thought.."

Eriol looked at him and smiled. "Oh, then you must mean the time I was alone with Sakura during the skiing trip. I'm sorry if I rejected her. Maybe that's why she came to you. She knows we'll never end up to…uh..are you alright?"

He is now facing a very red Syaoran. He then thought maybe it was a bad idea to mention the skiing trip. He started shaking – who knows what a very angry descendant could do to his ancestor.

"Hiiragizawa," his ancestor began. _Kami, he has fangs? _Eriol thought. "You are making this difficult for me, Sakura and Tomoyo.."

That hit him hard. _Tomoyo… _"What does Tomoyo have to do with it?" he asked warily.

"Heavens, you are daft!" Syaoran exclaimed. "I never knew why Tomoyo even liked you in the first place, you baka senzo."

__

Tomoyo…likes me? "Like…?" He asked softly, but not soft enough to be unheard by Syaoran.

"Gods, you are the most insensitive person I have ever met," Syaoran finally said, exasperated. "Why do you think she was so happy when she saw you. She had been waiting four long years for you to come back. You never wrote, or called so she was sad most of the time…and I can't believe you don't know?! Are you human?" He sat down on the park bench and sighed.

_Tomoyo likes me? _Eriol thought again. _It's unbelievable…_

"So, now you know, baka senzo. Let's now find a way to tell her how you feel, ne." 

Eriol glanced at his descendant. "How do you even know how I feel?"

That statement made Syaoran scratch his head. "It's written all over your face, man. And I think I am male enough to understand what you are feeling. So, does that make it clear?"

_No, definitely…it became more complicated… _Eriol thought. He hasn't been thinking of confessing his love to Tomoyo. It might cause more problems, now that he almost broke Tomoyo's heart. What if she doesn't like him anymore…

Syaoran, on the other hand, doesn't seem to mind Eriol's thoughts. "You have to convince her you are in love with her. You have to sweet-talk her, give her gifts, escort her to almost everything…"

Eriol could hardly believe his ears… _This, my descendant…calls me baka and gives me lectures on women??_

"And now we think about your first date. First you gotta have flowers. Then take her to her favorite place. Then you kiss."

"Kiss??"

"Yeah, a date always ends with a kiss."

"Did you …did you and Sakura do that on your fist date?"

Syaoran, as usual, turned red. "We kinda got uhm…oh never mind that!" That, caught Eriol's smile. "And do you know how to wear a raincoat in the shower?" he continued. 

*Blink blink* "Raincoat, what is so difficult about that?" Eriol asked.

"Geez, you are supposed to be more mature than me," Syaoran wailed. "Raincoat in the shower means, you know, um…" he suddenly blushed, "When you and the girl make out, you must not forget to bring a con…"

"Oh yeah yeah, I know that," Eriol hastily said. Looking at each other, they found out both of them were blushing and sweating profusely. _Kami, do we have to talk about this so early…_ the powerful magician thought.

"Okay so it's settled. Next is …"

"Li-kun, how come you know about these things when you didn't do it while courting Sakura?"

"Sakura lectured me before we came here to meet you two. I was just repeating what she told me."

"Sakura taught you the raincoat thing too?" Eriol grinned as Syaoran blushed once more.

"No…it was taught to me by…uh…her onii-chan"

"Touya?? Since when did you get so close?" 

"……"

Eriol sighed. "Never mind. Go on with your lecture…"

~*~

"Sakura-chan, what are you grinning about?" Tomoyo curiously asked.

Sakura grinned ruefully. "Oh nothing. Just wondering about the "Eriol-kun" thing…since when did you call each other with affection, ne?"

Tomoyo felt a blush coming and bowed her head. "We decided to call each other by our first names since we have been friends for long"

Sakura skidded to a stop and pressed her friend against a wall. "Listen, my very best friend," she started. "I know you like Eriol-kun very much and we gotta find a way to tell him your feelings."

"Ara…is it that obvious?" Sakura nodded grimly. 

"W…well, I can't tell him. I think he likes somebody else…like Mizuki-sensei…"

Sakura slapped Tomoyo on her back. "Ha ha, it will be easy as 1-2-3. You'll see. All it takes is a little flirting…"

Author's note:

Nikki: Whatever Tomoyo and Sakura talked about remains a secret…but you will soon find out…

Eriol: gah……

Nikki: I need a video cam here….

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!


	5. The plan works like this...

When Friends Take Over

By: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura no matter how I try. The ladies of CLAMP does. Arigatou for letting me use your characters! ^^

Author's notes: This is the result of sleepless nights and reading Harry Potter: I think of Eriol. ^^ Anyway, this is not a very long fic, but it has three endings and it is up to you to choose which one is the most appropriate. R & R and help me choose the best ending, onegai! Thanks…

Warning: This is extremely a S+S, E+T fic. About those instances when Yukito and Touya…uhm…you'll find out in the end. ^^

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Part 5: The plan works like this…

"Tadaima," Sakura called after entering the house. _Unh,nobody's home…_

"Onii-chan…what's for dinner?" she called out again. Then she heard a thump above her…which was Touya's room. _Ah, well, they're at it again… _she thought as she set the spaghetti to simmer..

At Touya's room…

"Stop it, Yuki. I can't finish my homework if you go on doing antics like that," Touya said annoyingly to his friend.

Yukito merely grinned. "I can't help it To-ya. My person is being very cheery today."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I have to bug you for the rest of the day," Yukito said laughingly.

Touya sighed, defeated. "You are such a pain in the ass, Yuki."

"Did I really hurt you that much?" Yukito asked, eyes glinting.

"What do you mean by…" Touya suddenly grasped the idea. "You villain. Don't say anything like that when Sakura's around. She might think of things…"

"Well, if the things she will think of are precisely those things we…"

"Shut up now, will you?!"

"Okay, okay, gomen…" Yukito calmed down and was quiet.

Touya waited for another attack from his friend, but, it didn't come. He looked around the room. "Yuki…"

"Yes?" said a different voice. "Up here."

Touya looked up to see Yue suspended upside down, feet at the ceiling.

"Gah, I'll never do homework with you two around," Touya finally said, opening the door and going down the stairs.

"Aha, oniichan, you are here," Sakura said. "Oh hi Yuki."

"Okarii, Sakura-chan," Yukito said, smiling as he followed Touya to the kitchen.

"So," Sakura started conversationally as she cooked the spaghetti sauce. "You two had fun?"

Touya almost spurted the tea he was drinking at his mother's picture by the counter, while Yukito was, as usual, looking pleased. "F..fun? What the hell does that mean?" Touya asked his younger sister.

"Nothing, just playing. Right Yukito-san?" Yukito nodded in agreement.

"You two…making fun of me…" Touya murmured as the two grinned.

The phone all of a sudden rang. "I'll get it," Touya said, getting up.

"No, no. I'll get it!" Sakura exclaimed, turning off the stove and shoving her brother aside.

"Why are you always in such a hurry to answer the phone?" Touya wondered aloud.

"It might be Li, To-ya," Yuki offered to reply. "They always talk on the phone."

"Oh, so that brat's more important than me now," the dark-haired man sarcastically returned.

"Why To-ya, you are too old to be jealous of her boyfriend," his bespectacled friend jokingly said.

"What do you know, Yuki."

Yuki tried to look innocent. "Well, yeah, I was just a pain in the ass, although you told me last time it was great and then…"

"Just cut it out will you!!"

"Syao – kun," Sakura greeted on the phone.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," Syaoran hastily replied. He loved Sakura's voice on the phone. It reminds him of waves in the sea calmly rocking the boats to shore.

"How did your meeting with Eriol-kun go?" Syaoran narrated the events that happened.

"Nani?! You mean he is clueless?!" Sakura's voice boomed. Syaoran instantly thought of waves once more, but this time, waves roaring in a storm.

"Bleh, I can't let this happen. Syao-kun I have a plan for tomorrow. Here is the layout."

And so started Sakura and Syaoran's plan to bring their two pale friends together…

Author's Note:

Nikki: Ah, too much lemon implications…please get ready for lime content later on

Touya: It hurts to be tortured.

Eriol: I know, I am right now.

Sakura: Aww, you two are no fun…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!


	6. Operation E/T begins

When Friends Take Over

By: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura no matter how I try. The ladies of CLAMP does. Arigatou for letting me use your characters! ^^

Author's notes: This is the result of sleepless nights and reading Harry Potter: I think of Eriol. ^^ Anyway, this is not a very long fic, but it has three endings and it is up to you to choose which one is the most appropriate. R & R and help me choose the best ending, onegai! Thanks…

Warning: This is extremely a S+S, E+T fic. About those instances when Yukito and Touya…uhm…you'll find out in the end. ^^

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Part 6: The Operation E/T Begins…

The next day at school…

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo greeted the very confused boy. He couldn't sleep well last night, and was worrying if he had hurt Tomoyo's feelings that much. 

_What's wrong with him? Why is he staring to space like that? Is he missing home already? t_he amethyst-eyed girl thought_. _"Are you alright?" Tomoyo tried again. Eriol looked up to her and smiled. 

"Hai, I was just thinking about homework." _Ne, I swear she is blushing…for heaven's sake does she really like me?_

"Oh," was the reply from her seatmate as she quietly sat down. Tomoyo put her head on her hands and wondered. _Geez, I should ask him or comfort him or something…he's so weird…well, Eriol has always been…weird…_

_I must tell her now before my inheritor and my crazy descendant do something stupid… _Eriol thought. He approached Tomoyo's table. "Tomoyo-chan," he said with effort.

"Nani? Do you need anything?"

"Uh, I need to talk to you."

_Ara?! _"What about, Eriol-kun?"

_Kami, she loves saying my name, _Eriol thought. _I really love it when she says it like that…_ Just then, memories of Kaho and their last night together flooded in. Startled, Eriol almost fell out of his chair.

"Eriol-kun! Daijobu desu wa?" Tomoyo inquired, concerned. O_h my God! He must have known I like him and now he's going to say he loves Kaho so I shouldn't waste my time making him mine…_ Close to tears, Tomoyo turned her pretty head away from the boy.

"I…uh… don't think we should talk about this right now," she said. 

Eriol pushed his glasses up his nose. "Uh…no?"

_Don't spill tears…don't don't!! _Tomoyo turned back and smiled. "Yeah. We could talk about this later, when I'm ready."

_Ready?? Does that mean she's not ready to accept my love for her? Maybe she wants to stay as friends?? _Eriol put up a kind face. "Okay then. Later…"

Somewhere outside…

"Syao-kun, stop squashing me!!!" a very tiny Sakura irritably said.

"But, if I don't get close to you, they might see us," replied a very tiny Syaoran. "We should've thought of other ways to spy them…"

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked her boyfriend. "If we are our regular size, he'll feel our presence. That's why I used the Little Card so we can climb on the windowsill…"

Suddenly, Eriol faced the window… "He's gonna see us…he's gonna beat us up till we are bloody and then suck our blood…"

"Stop it, Syao-kun! I don't think Eriol is that cruel," Sakura scolded, watching out for Eriol's glance. 

"I really think he is a vampire. Why the hell do you think he is still alive? And why is he so pale… I can't help thinking that later on, he'll show his fangs, hold up Tomoyo and sink his teeth to her white neck and then…he's gonna get us!!!!!" After saying his suspicions, he suddenly tickled Sakura, causing the girl to grasp on the windowsill more.

"Syao-kun, stop it!!" Sakura manage to say between fits of giggles.

"He'll go…'reawrr'" Syaoran roared, demonstrating what he thinks Eriol will do to his girlfriend.

"Stop it, you know I'm ticklish…no… not there!!! We'll fall…aaaahh!!!"

And they fell. Luckily, Sakura has the Fly Card.

"Shucks, Syao-kun," Sakura said, brushing off dust on her uniform. "I didn't cut classes to play with you, you know."

Syaoran pasted his most pitiful little wolf look. "Aaaw…you are no fun Sakura."

Sakura stuck out his tongue at him. C'mon, we have to do the plan. Because of you, I 

already used up two cards. I'll go unarmed if any trouble comes."

"Ok, Ok, Let's use the change card now."

"Change? When did I say I'll use change?"

"Nah, I just thought you should change with Tomoyo and you'll be the one to tell him how she feels…although…I don't approve of that."

Sakura giggled. "Okay, Let's proceed with the REAL plan…"

"Anou, Tomoyo, don't you feel something strange?" Eriol asked his seatmate. He stood up and walked over to her chair.

"Ara?! What is it Eriol-kun?" 

Eriol pointed to the door, then to the classroom clock. "W are five minutes late in starting class, but none of our class mates have entered yet."

With that, Tomoyo had to agree. "Let's go outside. Maybe we are in a wrong room or something."

Gathering her things, she followed Eriol to the door. Sliding the door opened, they both turned paler (if they could be) with what they saw. The hallway of the school became interlocking mazes, and there was not a soul in sight.

Impulsively, Tomoyo laid a hand on Eriol's shoulder. Eriol turned to her and said, "Daijobu. I'll try to see the cause of this. Why don't you call Sakura?" He held the hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Tomoyo nodded and reached for her phone while Eriol tried to unleash his power and see what's wrong. Threads of fire burst out from his right hand, revealing the staff he once used against Sakura. The seal of Clow began to appear on the floor. He raised his staff and pointed it towards the hallway. A blast of electricity flowed out and ran through the hallway. The young wizard then mumbled a strange incantation and invoked his power again.

"Power of Clow, know thy oppressor…"

"A…are??"

Nothing happened.

*Blink Blink*_ What happened? _He thought, panicking._ My magic is not responding? Is it because we have a more powerful foe…or… _Eriol's eyes widen with terror…_or my magic is disappearing?_

Meanwhile…on the other side of the wall…

"Ouch, Syao-kun, your elbow hit my eye!" Sakura complained. 

"Gomenne, I was about to fall…here let me cure it…" Syaoran replied playfully…moving to plant a kiss on Sakura's face.

"Yamete! Hey look at that," Sakura pointed. They were currently up on a tree near Tomoyo's and Eriol's classroom, shielded from view by the Mist Card. They both saw Eriol summon his powers and failed.

"Your power is much stronger than his now, Sakura-chan."

"No, it's just that Eriol could not control the Sakura Cards anymore," Sakura slyly replied, remembering that it was she and the Maze Card who put Tomoyo and Eriol in a big dilemma. _I'll finally get them to be together, and soon…they'll be confessing each other's feelings….muaaahahahahahahahahaha….._

*Ring….riiiiinnnnnnggg* 

"Drat, the phone's ringing…it's Tomoyo!!!" Syaoran warned.

"What do I do now?" Sakura unthinkingly asked.

"Do something or they'll notice us!!"

"Silent Card!" The phone stopped ringing.

"Whew, that was close," Sakura breathed with relief.

"It's because you carried your bag all the way up here…" Syaoran frowned. "What do you have in that bag anyway?"

An evil smile crept up Sakura's face. "Something that will make Tomoyo pay for making me wear those costumes."

"Eh?"

Sakura held up a video camera, raised her wand and invoked two cards. "Fly and 

Through!"

Author's note:

Nikki: well well well, Sakura and Syaoran's fun is just starting. Will they be able to force Eriol to confess his love for Tomoyo?

Eriol: Why do you always bully me and not Tomoyo?

Nikki: hmmm…dunno…okay…let's move on!!!!!

Eriol: …… -.-'……..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!


	7. When Clow CArds do the work

When Friends Take Over

By: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura no matter how I try. The ladies of CLAMP does. Arigatou for letting me use your characters! ^^

Author's notes: This is the result of sleepless nights and reading Harry Potter: I think of Eriol. ^^ Anyway, this is not a very long fic, but it has three endings and it is up to you to choose which one is the most appropriate. R & R and help me choose the best ending, onegai! Thanks…

Warning: This is extremely a S+S, E+T fic. About those instances when Yukito and Touya…uhm…you'll find out in the end. ^^

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Part 7A: When the Clow Cards do the Work….

In the classroom…

"E…eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked nervously. "I can't seem to contact Sakura."

Eriol, transfixed on the maze, nodded absently. "My powers doesn't seem to work on it either," he added, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

__

He's embarrassed, Tomoyo thought, seeing the blood creep out of his friend's face after using his magic. "Don't worry, I know you'll get us out of here," Tomoyo cheered, trying to cheer up Eriol.

"Well, yeah. We'll get out of this. Let's enter the maze and find a way now, shall we?" He held up his right arm. Tomoyo thankfully encircled his arm with hers. Not noticing each other, both of them blushed profusely. 

"A…anou, shall we go now?" Tomoyo looked up to the taller boy.

Eriol nodded. Both of them took a deep breath and entered the maze.Meanwhile…

"Shucks, they're soooo sweeeeet…" Sakura said, looking through her camera. They were currently using the Through card to follow Eriol and Tomoyo secretly as they look for a way out.

"You're starting to sound like Tomoyo," Syaoran laughed. "So what are we supposed to do next?"

Sakura flashed the evil smile again and held up the Shadow, Create, Illusion, and Snow. "Time for the conflicts…"

"Tomoyo, don't you feel something?"

"Hmmmm…" She was currently enjoying holding Eriol's arm… _Oh no, what am I doing? We're stuck in this stupid maze and I'm enjoying every minute of it?? _"Uh, why, Eriol-kun?"

"It feels as if somebody's following us…"(Sakura and Syaoran: *hides in corner*)

Tomoyo looked back. "Nobody's there." Then, a dark shadow flashed before her eyes. Tomoyo stifled a scream but her sudden shaking told Eriol something was wrong.

"What is it Tomoyo?"

"Tomoyo pointed to the dark hallway. "Shadow…it passed there."

Eriol invoked a lighting spell. The hallway was illuminated. Nothing was there. 

"I'll go follow it," Eriol decided but something pulled his arm.

"No, don't go. Don't leave me!" Tomoyo was nearly in tears. 

"You don't want me to find out what's wrong there?"

Tomoyo shook her head, making her curls bounce and tickle Eriol's skin. He shivered.

"I want you to stay with me," Tomoyo pleaded.

"O…okay," Eriol stammered. _She wants you to stay cos she's afraid…not by other things…okay… _he lectured himself. They continued walking. As they continued, they saw a light coming from the end of one hallway.

"Hey, maybe it's the exit," Tomoyo suggested. Eriol nodded and proceed. He felt her tighten her grip on his arm. _Focus on the light, _he mentally reminded himself, trying to ignore the way Tomoyo's touch was making his body react so pleasantly. 

As they neared the entrance, Eriol sensed that something is wrong. "Tomoyo-chan," he softly called. "I'll go first. You can follow me behind."

Tomoyo could do nothing but let go of Eriol's arm. "Okay. Be careful."

Somewhere, covered by a shield so as to be able to go unnoticed by a certain wizard and a cunning videographer, a girl softly talked to her cards.

"Good work, Shadow, Glow, Return to your power confined." A smile crossed the young girl's face. "And now, time for a little fright. Dark!"

Eriol walked cautiously to the light. Almost as soon as he set foot on it, it disappeared and was replaced by complete darkness. Panic rising, he called out to his companion.

"Tomoyo-chan!! Tomoyo-chan!!" 

There was no answer. Eriol's heartbeat skipped a beat, and he continued to call Tomoyo's name. "Chigau!! Where are you Tomoyo?" He walked to the area where he thought he saw Tomoyo last, but no one's there. Suddenly, somebody seem to come up behind him. He turned around, expecting Tomoyo to approach him , but was stricken when he saw somebody else.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Eriol-kun!! Help me, please," Tomoyo yelled. As soon as darkness hovered, she was unable to feel even Eriol's presence. Warm tears sliding down her cheeks, she sat down. _Maybe if I don't walk around he'll come to me…he'll find me…maybe._ Not long after, sounds of footsteps were heard. She stood up and wiped her tears, expecting Eriol to come and take her hand, but…

"You?!"

Author's note: 

Nikki: wooh…pretty spooky ne?

Syaoran: How come I just got out of the picture.

Nikki: Cos you got bored at that time and feel asleep.

Syaoran: -.- oh….

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Part 7B: Reflections of Emotions…

Suddenly, somebody seem to come up behind him. He turned around, expecting Tomoyo to approach him , but was stricken when he saw somebody else.

"What are you doing here?!""Kaho?" True enough, it was the Mizuki-sensei who approached the confused wizard. Kaho smiled and held out her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Eriol asked again, taking a step backward.

"Gomen nasai…I have made a realization."

"A…are?" Eriol took another step backward while Kaho took a step forward.

"I have realized, we are really meant to be." 

*Blink blink* _Crazy, _Eriol thought. "You are making a big mistake, Kaho. You are the one who told me we aren't meant to be."

The sensei pouted. "I was…wrong," she said as she bowed her head. Her body seemed to be illuminated by a strange glow. Eriol stepped backward again, half-afraid, half-annoyed.

"Wrong? You left me and then you are telling me you are wrong?" He looked up to meet Kaho's face, only to find out she was crying.

"You like somebody else, don't you?!" the teacher accused. "You never spoke to me that way before!" 

Eriol could do nothing but sigh. He slowly nodded. "I have found out what you told me years back. And now that I found it, I won't ever let it go. I'm sorry," he reached out for Kaho but she moved away. "We are not really made for each other."

Kaho shook with grief. "But you loved me first! You confessed your love for me. I don't think you have ever confessed to that girl you like, so I doubt you like her more than me!!"

That hit Eriol, bull's-eye. It's true he never confessed his true feelings for Tomoyo, but does that mean he loved Kaho more? They were silent for a long time, until Eriol made his decision.

He smiled. "Gomenne, Kaho. I don't want to hurt your feelings." Kaho looked up with a hopeful glance. Eriol shook his head. "But I have made my choice. I love Tomoyo, and I plan to tell her after this is over. I realized the feelings I have for you were those of admiration, and I am sorry to make you feel that way."

Kaho smiled. "I understand. May you live happily together." Eriol's eyes widened as he saw a remarkable vision. She was fading. 

"Kaho…"

"It was nice knowing you," was the last thing she said before disappearing. Eriol, open-mouthed in awe, was suddenly blinded by a flash of light…

~*~

Warm tears sliding down her cheeks, she sat down. _Maybe if I don't walk around he'll come to me…he'll find me…maybe._ Not long after, sounds of footsteps were heard. She stood up and wiped her tears, expecting Eriol to come and take her hand, but…"You?!"

"What are you doing here, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo sighed. "I was waiting for Eriol-kun…" 

Sakura frowned. "That Hiiragizawa. You should never believe in him, you know."

"Ara?"

Tomoyo was suddenly jerked by the arm by an angry Sakura. "Why do you love him? You don't even know how he feels about you. What if you told him you love him and he suddenly rejects you? Won't that leave you like a spent rag-doll, crying to death?"

Tomoyo was quite surprised and annoyed by her best friend's reaction. "But, Sakura-chan, you were the first to tell me that I should tell him how I feel…"

"Well, I take it back now," her friend sternly said. "He'll just leave you for a certain red orange – haired teacher. Or maybe he'll use you in infinite ways and dump you afterwards…"

"That's enough, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo ordered. "Eriol-kun would never do that kind of thing!"

Instead of halting, her best friend spoke more. "Hmph… now that Eriol-kun is taking my place now? You never talked to me like that before. So he is more important to you now?!"

Tomoyo was taken aback. "No, that's not want I mean by telling you…"

"Whatever, Daidouji!!" Sakura said, voice rising. "Why won't you just forget him?!"

Suddenly, Tomoyo smiled. "Why didn't I ask you that question when you started liking Li-kun?"

The angry Sakura was surprised. "I should have told you those things you just said then," the amethyst-eyed girl continued. "But I didn't. That's because I trust both you and Li-kun." She took the other girl's hand. "You have to trust me and Eriol-kun, too. If ever he doesn't like me, I'll still tell him how I feel. Don't warn me. I know every possibilities."

Sakura smiled back. "I understand. I'm sorry." She stepped back. "You were very nice. It was great meeting you."

"Ara?" Tomoyo then saw her friend fading slowly. "Wait, I'm still stuck here, you know…" Sakura was gone… Instantly, a blinding light flashed before her eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Eriol-kun!"

Eriol ran towards Tomoyo and hugged her tightly. "Kami, I was scared."

Tomoyo enjoyed Eriol's warm, protective embrace. "Did strange things happen to you?"

He nodded. "But I was more afraid of losing you." 

"Ara?"

As soon as Tomoyo said that, a strong blast of wind blew through the maze. {It was kinda bright now, so they can see snow coming down.}

"What now?" Eriol demanded. 

The snow storm is getting stronger, and it was freezing cold. Eriol then felt Tomoyo shaking. He took of his school jacket. "Here," he offered. "This will warm you a little bit." He slipped it around Tomoyo's shoulders.

"Arigatou." She took a whiff of Eriol's perfume on the jacket. _Gods, I love the way he smells, _she thought. _But, I still feel cold…_ her knees buckled under her. 

"Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol caught her just in time. "Daijobu?" he asked, concerned.

She forced to open her eyes. "Cold.." she whispered.

"Can you walk?" Tomoyo tried to stand up, but ended up in Eriol's arms.

"Never mind, I'll carry you." Eriol carried her piggy-back and went on walking.

Inside a shield mentioned before…

"Sakura-chan, how on earth did you do that imitation of Kaho and yourself?" a very amused Syaoran asked. 

"Oh it's easy," Sakura boasted. "I just used the illusion card to see what's in the deepest part of their minds and pulled them out. Then I used Create to make the persons speak and move. And of course, the next culprit is the Snow." She lovingly stroked her used cards. 

"Wow, lemme see those other cards you were gonna use," Syaoran said, scattering Sakura's cards. 

"Stop that, naughty boy. I'll use only one card for my finale." Looking over the scattered cards, she picked up the flower card, not noticing there is another card stuck under it. 

"Are you comfortable enough?" asked Eriol as they proceeded to what seems to be an unending maze. She did not move a finger. "Tomoyo?" The only reply he got was a "m hm". _Kami, is the world so cruel to make me suffer like this? I try to go out of this mysterious maze and I end up carrying the girl of my dreams…is this the punishment for my being cruel?_

"Stay with me," came a faint voice. Eriol looked behind him. 

"What is it Tomoyo?" he asked, not sure if he heard right.

The near asleep Tomoyo whispered in his ear. "I'll never let you go. I love you and I won't ever let you go…"

Eriol stopped dead in his tracks. _She doesn't like me, she loves me! _He moved his one had to sweep Tomoyo's hair from her face. "I love you too Tomoyo, thank you for making me realize it." She smiled in her sleep, and Eriol felt this was the best part of getting trapped in a maze. 

Out of the blue, the snow disappeared, and was replaced by falling cherry and magnolia blossoms. "I wonder what this means," Eriol thought aloud. "Is this a new enemy or …"

Before he finished his inquiry, he was struck with a sight. Something caught his attention. Bubbles, floating in numerous groups, was coming towards them. Eriol finally realized something he should have thought of before. He set down Tomoyo on a corner carefully, produced his staff and said aloud for any hiding villain to hear. 

"As far as I know, the only wizard who is crazy enough to use magic on bubbles is me. But then, I do not own the Clow Cards. So this practical joke must come to an end…SAKURA!!!!!"

On the villains' side…

"Ooops," Sakura whispered. "Why on earth did the Bubble come out? I wasn't invoking it!"

Syaoran shrugged. "You discovered it was stuck under the Flower Card, right? Maybe you didn't invoke it, but known for its playful nature, the Flower Card must have lured it to be released and played with it."

They then heard a very angry wizard call his inheritor's name… "uh, we are in deep trouble…"

"We better call the cards back then," Syaoran said. "Don't worry, I'll sock him on the jaw if he does anything to you."

Sakura turned to Syaoran grimly. "I was worried of what he'll do to you."

Both of them sighed.

Eriol, red with fury, invoked lightning and located Sakura's shield. By some miracle, maybe because of his anger, he pierced the Shield and burnt the two lovers inside.

"Come out here, you, you match-makers!" Eriol demanded. Out came a very sooty Sakura and Syaoran. 

"Anou….cough…Eriol-kun," Sakura said, smiling sheepishly. "It was…cough…great of you to discover…"

"Why the hell would you trap us inside the Maze and let us have visions and then kill us from cold?!"

"Hey you…cough…wizard…talk nice…cough to my girl!" Syaoran said.

"Your girl?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aaah, did I say that out loud…I mean don't dare talk to Sakura that way."

Eriol squinted at Syaoran. "I think the one who better shut up is you, my stupid descendant." Anime-like, sparks flew between them.

Sakura stopped the friction by placing herself between the two. "Okay, let me explain, Eriol-kun," she said, a bit embarrassed. "We did this to make sure that you and Tomoyo will end up together."

Eriol: blink blink

Sakura nodded. "If you cannot do it in a normal way, we gotta think of a conflict to make you closer. We are successful, right? So now you know you have feelings for each other."

Eriol shook his head. "Geez, Sakura. If I had never found out Tomoyo loves me, I'll kill you right now."

"Ho…hoooeee?"

"Come on and help me take Tomoyo to a safer place." He gently picked up the sleeping Tomoyo and carried her to a classroom.

"Eriol-kun," Sakura softly said. "Gomenne, I didn't know it would cause much trouble."

"Forget it. Let's just say thanks to a certain Bubble Card for being playful that I found out the origin of this mess. If not, I'd be damned I couldn't find out what was wrong."

"Ehehehehehe…"

Author's note:

Nikki: Whew, I got really spent thinking of the right Clow Cards to do the job…

Eriol: I found it out, nyah…

Nikki: Shut up. *Suffocates Eriol* Okay, there are three endings I made for this fic. If you want the usual, sweet lovey-dovey ending, it's ending 1. If you want Tomoyo making the move on Eriol, it's ending 2. If you want Eriol to do the trick, it's ending three. May I remind you that endings 2 and 3 may have lemon implied…implied only, and most of the actions are lime. So if you don't want reading this kind of stuff, don't proceed to endings 2 and 3!!!!

Eriol: Me? Making the move, I would not …

Nikki: Shut up

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!


	8. Finale1

When Friends Take Over

By: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura no matter how I try. The ladies of CLAMP. Arigatou for letting me use your characters! ^^

Author's notes: This is the result of sleepless nights and reading Harry Potter: I think of Eriol. ^^ Anyway, this is not a very long fic, but it has three endings and it is up to you to choose which one is the most appropriate. R & R and help me choose the best ending, onegai! Thanks…

Warning: This is extremely a S+S, E+T fic. About those instances when Yukito and Touya…uhm…you'll find out in the end. ^^

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Part 8: Finale 1

Eriol looked at his watch and sighed. It has been three days since that baka inheritor of his made a spectacular crisis on his life. He and Tomoyo never talked about it, but they are very much happy. This is his first time to ask Tomoyo for a date, and she is late…

"Eriol-kun!" Eriol turned to his left to see Tomoyo, wearing a blue top and white skirt walk towards him.

"Gomen nasai. There was a meeting in mom's company and I had to attend it, so I was late." 

"It's okay. So you ready to see the movie?" 

"Hai."

Inside the movie house, Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, she was near tears. _Obviously, she liked this movie a lot, _he thought. It was fine, until he had a sudden impulse to take Tomoyo's shoulders in his arms. Giving in to the impulse, he slipped an arm around Tomoyo's shoulders. 

__

Kami, what am I doing?? He suddenly thought. Not sure whether to withdraw his arm or not, he let it lie at the back of Tomoyo's seat. Just then, he felt Tomoyo lean on his shoulder. 

"Eriol-kun," she whispered. Eriol smiled and snuggled Tomoyo. _I must say, Sakura, _he silently added. _You are a good friend after all…_

They finished the movie by starting to have a good, happy relationship…will they live happily ever after….?

"Eriol – kun," Tomoyo whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think we should, like, treat Sakura and Li – kun, because they we're the ones who made a way for us to be together?"

"Hmm…I think so…" Eriol started to answer.

"Yatta! I had thought you would treat us!" somebody called from behind them. It was Sakura and Syaoran, they were watching the movie as well. Sakura's exclaiming brought hushes and shushes from other people who were watching.

"Gomen nasai!" Sakura apologized. The people went on watching, muttering something about girls who don't behave like ladies. Sakura grinned, while Syaoran slid deeper in his seat.

"So, where are you going to treat us?" Sakura asked the other couple as they went out of the movie house. She slapped Eriol hard on the back. "Now you are realizing how precious friends are to you, ne…Hahahahahah…" She walked off, leaving Eriol and Tomoyo dumbfounded.

Eriol smiled and entwined his fingers with Tomoyo's. "I guess she has a point there."

Tomoyo giggled. "Yes, I think she has."

Author's note:

Nikki: Ah, simply that. I like endings to be not so mushy and dramatic. I must warn you again that the next ending is a bit lemon implied. You have been warned…


	9. Finale2

When Friends Take Over

By: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura no matter how I try. The ladies of CLAMP. Arigatou for letting me use your characters! ^^

Author's notes: This is the result of sleepless nights and reading Harry Potter: I think of Eriol. ^^ Anyway, this is not a very long fic, but it has three endings and it is up to you to choose which one is the most appropriate. R & R and help me choose the best ending, onegai! Thanks…

Warning: This is extremely a S+S, E+T fic. About those instances when Yukito and Touya…uhm…you'll find out in the end. ^^

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Part 9: Finale 2

It has been three days since that fearful incident. Eriol had filled in Tomoyo on the details and she simply glared at Sakura. But since that, something strange has happened. Tomoyo doesn't talk to him much. She seemed to be away at all times. Worse, Eriol feels he is always stalked by somebody. He doesn't know who, but it makes me feel that it is Tomoyo. _Has she turned to some kind of homicidal maniac?? _Eriol thought as he opened the door to the music room. He touched the piano lightly., remembering the times when he and Tomoyo practiced together; he on the piano, and Tomoyo on vocals. Her voice is so angelic, and alights upon one's heart like a falling leaf. Eriol found himself sighing deeply.

__

Did she remember what we told each other in the maze. Does she still remember she told me she loves me? What if it is changed? Eriol sighed deeply again and sat down on the piano and played Fur Elise.

Tomoyo walked briskly along the corridor. _It has been three days and he hasn't said anything! Has his feelings for me changed? _Tomoyo frowned. _It seems to me I have to do something about this…_

FLASHBACK BEGINS 

"Sakura-chan, what are you grinning about?" Tomoyo curiously asked.

Sakura grinned ruefully. "Oh nothing. Just wondering about the "Eriol-kun" thing…since when did you call each other with affection, ne?"

Tomoyo felt a blush coming and bowed her head. "We decided to call each other by our first names since we have been friends for long"

Sakura skidded to a stop and pressed her friend against a wall. "Listen, my very best friend," she started. "I know you like Eriol-kun very much and we gotta find a way to tell him your feelings."

"Ara…is it that obvious?" Sakura nodded grimly. 

"W…well, I can't tell him. I think he likes somebody else…like Mizuki-sensei…"

Sakura slapped Tomoyo on her back. "Ha ha, it will be easy as 1-2-3. You'll see. All it takes is a little flirting…"

END OF FLASHBACK

__

I got to do this before I lose him… Tomoyo told herself as she recollected Sakura's teachings…

Eriol shifted playing from Fur Elise to the song Tomoyo sings all the time. He closed his eyes as he memorized every part of her… Her looks, her touch, her voice…her angelic voice…

"Eriol-kun!" 

The gently playing hands now crashed against the key, making quite a nasty sound. "To…Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol adjusted his glasses to look at the long-haired girl leaning by the door frame.

"I was standing here for a long time," Tomoyo complained. She approached the seated boy and ran a hand through her hair. "I was looking for you." She smiled quite a very sweet smile.

"To…Tomoyo-chan, uh, why are you looking for me?"

Tomoyo ran a hand across the piano, taking care not to brush Eriol's fingers. "This is quite a good instrument. It brings out rich music. It vibrates to the heart…" She placed a hand on her heart, making Eriol swallow.

"Anou, Tomoyo-chan, you said you were looking for me? So, what is it about?" he asked again, careful to let his eyes gaze on her face and not at her hand which from her heart, moved downwards to her skirt.

"I was wondering if we could talk," Tomoyo said thickly, her hand now adjusting her tie. 

"T….talk?" stammered the young man.

"M hm," the girl answered. She moved her face closer to Eriol's. "About magic maybe."

__

Magic, why the hell would she want to talk about magic?? Eriol smiled and stood up. "Why would you want to talk about magic?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to talk about something else?" she asked, the "s" lingering in her mouth. She stepped forward.

__

Tomoyo-chan, what's gotten to you? Very surprised, Eriol stepped back again. He found himself wedged between the piano and a corner. _Great, _he muttered. _A very ingenious wizard like me is trapped by a very pretty girl._

Tomoyo flashed her smile once again and stepped closer. "Do you know that magic can control one's emotions?" she asked. "Sometimes, wizards come together to make the powerful spells but they do not do it successfully because their magic are not made for each other.

Eriol stared, petrified, at the speaker. Somewhere at the back of his mind he thought _I would like to experiment with you and see if we could make a good spell together… _He shook his head and tried to get rid of wicked thoughts. As he opened his eyes, he found that his tie had found his way to Tomoyo's hand…or rather, Tomoyo found her way to Eriol's tie.

"To-mo-yo…" he was unknowingly pushed till he leaned at the wall near the corner of the room.

"If I'm a wizard, I wish we could make that good spell together," she slyly continued. Eriol's glasses steamed up, and his sight was a bit blurred.

"Oh, poor you," Tomoyo purred. "You steamed up your glasses. Here let me help you." Very gently she reached and removed Eriol's glasses. He took a quick breath.

She then settled her hands on Eriol's neck and moved them up and down. Eriol tried to stifle a groan but failed. Smiling inwardly, she continued. 

"Now what are you saying about making spells together?" She stepped closer and moved her hands to Eriol's collar, while her nose almost touched his. 

Eriol tried to think of brotherly things, but Tomoyo's hands is so making him feel…pleasant. He found his voice. "Anou, Tomoyo-chan," he said.

"Hmmm?" Tomoyo asked, raising her hands to play with the hair at his nape. Eriol closed his eyes.

"About the spells…"

"Yes?"

"Eriol took a deep breath and placed a hand at Tomoyo's nape. "We may not be able to make spells…but…we could find out how long it would take before you spell out my name." With that he pushed Tomoyo's face towards him.

Somewhere out there, in the not so distant house…

"I thought Tomoyo will fetch Eriol in school. How come they're not yet here," Syaoran asked. They were currently walking to Sakura's room.

"I don't know Syaoran. If they're not here in five minutes, we'll start the movie…oh no…" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

"Nani?"

Sakura placed a hand on her mouth. "Don't tell me she did it…"

"What Sakura?" Syaoran peered at her. She was blushing. "What is it?"

"I …uh…told her that if Eriol can't tell his feelings for her…"

"What?" Syaoran was getting impatient."

"I told her she should lock themselves in a room and do everything to make Eriol pay."

Syaoran was dumbfounded. "Like what you did to me?" 

Sakura gravely nodded. They were suddenly interrupted by noises in Sakura's older brother's room.

"Ouch, Yuki!"

"Gomenne…I thought I put enough…" the other words were inaudible.

"Go on with it!" It was Touya.

"Shucks, To-ya you are so aggressive…"

Sakura and Syaoran: sweatdrops…

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Why is your stupid brother…groaning?"

Sakura shrugged. "Don't mind them. Let's just watch the movie."

Author's Notes:

Nikki: Heat Wave!!!! **WHACK!** You sukebe reader, You!! What are you thinking,eh…The next ending is lemony too but implied…perk up your senses….* Fur Elise is just borrowed from Beethoven…Arigatou…for letting me borrow^^


	10. Finale3

When Friends Take Over

By: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura no matter how I try. The ladies of CLAMP. Arigatou for letting me use your characters! ^^

Author's notes: This is the result of sleepless nights and reading Harry Potter: I think of Eriol. ^^ Anyway, this is not a very long fic, but it has three endings and it is up to you to choose which one is the most appropriate. R & R and help me choose the best ending, onegai! Thanks…

Warning: This is extremely a S+S, E+T fic. About those instances when Yukito and Touya…uhm…you'll find out in the end. ^^

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Part 10: Finale 3

It has been three days since the incident, and no one has ever talked about it since. Eriol strode through the hall. _Has Tomoyo's feelings for me changed? What if she doesn't like me anymore? _

"Oi, Hiiragizawa!" It was Syaoran. He walked with Eriol.

"So have you asked Tomoyo for a date already?" Eriol shook his head.

"Nani?" the other boy exclaimed. "Man, you are slow…" 

"I don't know if she still…"

"Of course she still likes you!" Syaoran scolded, pinning Eriol to the wall. "All my efforts will be in vain if you don't…" The little wolf had a very great idea. "Is your classes over?"

The bespectacled boy nodded. 

"Come with me," Syaoran pushed.

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

"Time for lessons, kid," was the reply. Shrugging, Eriol followed him to the shed.

"Tomoyo-chan, have you seen Syao-kun?" Sakura called out to her friend. She pressed down her toe to stop her blades.

Tomoyo looked up. "Uh, no."

"Hmm," Sakura thought aloud. "Do you think Eriol may have seen him… By the way, has Eriol asked you out yet?" When her friend shook her head, Sakura burst into flames [figuratively]. "That baka!" she snapped. "I'll teach him a lesson! Come on. Let's find him."

Tomoyo knew she couldn't stop her friend, so she just shook her head and followed. Walking at the back part of the school, they heard noises. 

"Tomoyo, do…you…think…it…might…be…a…bakemono?" Sakura asked, shaking to death.

"Aaaaw, Sakura-chan, there are no ghosts in broad daylight." Then they heard it again. It was coming inside the school shed.

They cautiously approached the garden shed. The noises were audible enough to recognize they were voices. Those voices seemed familiar. 

"Damn it, Hiiragizawa!" Sakura recognized it as Syaoran's voice.

"You can't do that to me…no.." Tomoyo gasped as she heard Eriol's voice.

Then came a series of groans, grunts, and other noises one could not dream of. Wide-eyed, Sakura turned to Tomoyo.

"What do you think they are doing??" Tomoyo could only stare at the shed door.

"Kaijuu," somebody called. It was Touya and Yukito. "What's going on there?"

"Onii-chan, Yukito-san, it's Syao-kun and Eriol-kun. They were inside the shed and doing strange things."

"Eh?" Yukito asked. Then came the words again.

"Pull it off, Li-kun! It fits too tight!!"

"Can't you even do it by yourself?! Geez, my finger hurt. Why don't you try doing it?"

Touya's eyes widened too. On the contrary, Yukito's eyes squinted.

"Why should I do that? If it hurt your finger, it wold hurt mine too. I'll just use this…" Eriol's voice rang.

"Oh God, is that a ruler?!" 

Touya's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Yukito stifled a laugh. Sakura and Tomoyo were horror-stricken.

"It's a pen dammit," Eriol snapped. "No avail. Use two fingers Li-kun..Shucks it's hot in here."

Touya shrugged and started to leave. "Don't mind them Sakura. They are having fun."

"Fun? You mean…"

Yukito laughed. "To-ya don't make the kids nervous."

Just then, the shed door opened and the two came out. Syaoran's shirt were untucked from his pants and rather looked crumpled. Eriol meanwhile, managed to remain neat, but his glasses somehow steamed up. They were as startled as the two girls before them.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"Syao-kun, what were you doing inside?" Sakura demanded, throwing at him her book. 

Tomoyo simply stared at Eriol. Eriol looked at the ground. 

"What?!" Sakura demanded. 

Syaoran sighed and showed Sakura a sheaf of paper. "We were trying to take the staples off this thing. It was to be passed to day and I'm in a hurry, but it got stapled the wrong way."

Sakura pouted. "you were making a project inside the shed?!" 

Syaoran sighed some more. "We would get caught if we don't hide. Right Eriol?"

"Yes, of course."

Syaoran patted Eriol at the back. "Thanks for helping me anyway. You are very good."

Syaoran sighed deeply. "Suspicious Sakura," he murmured. Eriol walked with him to submit the paper.

"Stapled folder…why didn't I think of that?" he asked Syaoran slyly.

"I'm great at preparing, man," Syaoran said laughingly. "Now, don't forget what I told you about it, okay?"

Eriol nodded. 

Eriol found Tomoyo in the music room. She was waiting for him so that they could practice his piece together.

"I'm glad you are here, Tomoyo-chan," he began. Tomoyo almost jumped out of her skin with surprise. 

"Aa, Eriol-kun. Should we practice now?"

"I must ask you something first." Eriol shortened the distance between them in three great strides. "I must ask, must we practice now?" He ran a hand up Tomoyo's arm. She shivered.

"What…do…you…mean?" she asked. Eriol flashed his ever-famous smile. _Uh-oh, am I in trouble now? _Tomoyo thought.

"I mean we should talk about more important things right?" Eriol hand reached up to Tomoyo's ear. "Like things about us…"

"Us?" 

"Yeah." Eriol breathed in her ear and worried her earlobe.

__

Gods, what's happening???? Tomoyo thought. She wanted to pull back, but Eriol is doing ever so pleasant things to her.

"I just need one statement, Tomoyo," Eriol whispered as he moved lower, dropping the –chan after her name. 

"One statement…" Tomoyo repeated closing her eyes as Eriol's other hand encircled her waist.

"Tell me you want to call me your anata, koishii," Eriol added, his free hand coming up to meet Tomoyo's tie.

"What?" Tomoyo was certainly lost. Eriol couldn't help but smile. 

"Koishii, please tell me now…" He loosened Tomoyo's tie, his mouth partaking one special spot on her neck which sent her purring.

He then leaned Tomoyo against the wall of the music room, unstoppably torturing her. 

"I…" Tomoyo started, but was lost again as Eriol continued to tantalize her. She impulsively wrapped one leg against Eriol's. rubbing it up and down his leg making the boy stifle a groan.

"Anata…" Tomoyo whispered. 

__

At last, Eriol thought. _I'm sure_. He stopped kissing her and held her neck and waist. Tomoyo looked at him, pupils dilating.

"Aishiteru, Tomoyo."

"Aishiteru, Eriol."

Eriol once again flashed his dangerous smile. "So, should we find out if we make good music together?" He flicked a finger, locking the door and leaving the others out…including me, the author..

Author's Notes: 

Nikki: Sorry, I am not capable of writing a good lime so there. It's finally finished!!!! 


	11. O-Ma-Ke!!!

When Friends Take Over

By: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura no matter how I try. The ladies of CLAMP does. Arigatou for letting me use your characters! ^^

Author's notes: This is the result of sleepless nights and reading Harry Potter: I think of Eriol. ^^ Anyway, this is not a very long fic, but it has three endings and it is up to you to choose which one is the most appropriate. R & R and help me choose the best ending, onegai! Thanks…

Warning: This is extremely a S+S, E+T fic. About those instances when Yukito and Touya…uhm…you'll find out in the end. ^^

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

OMAKE!!!!!!!!

The phone rang in Tomoyo's room, but she was in the bath so she was unable to answer it. She then heard Sakura leaving a message in the answering machine.

"Moshi moshi Tomoyo. I have got the most amazing video ever made," it started. "It's called 'From the time Eriol and Tomoyo were strangers up to the time they are at last together'. Isn't it great? Come to my house and watch it Friday night. Jaa." Click.

Tomoyo lowered herself to the tub, blushing deeply…a scream was then heard from inside..

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oi, Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran stopped his bike to face his ancestor. 

"What, Li-kun?" 

Syaoran grinned. "Sakura wants to tell you she has a good video at home and you and Tomoyo might want to watch it Friday night."

"Oh, okay then. What is the film?"

Syaoran raised his forefinger, putting up his best imitation of Yamazaki. "It's called 'From the time Eriol and Tomoyo were strangers up to the time they are at last together'. It's really great..ah…my dear ancestor, you are blushing??"

"Get the hell out of my face, you baka!!" 

Author's notes: I know the characters here seem so…uh… out of character. Gomenne Clamp, I'm just borrowing your characters, ne. ^_^ 

****

Continuation: Touya, Yukito and What the Hell Happened in the Shed….

**Disclaimer: I, only a writer, do not own the kawaii, lovable, adorable, almost cuddly, ehem…characters of Card Captor Sakura…borrowing them won't hurt right? Just for a while….^^

** This is the OMAKE edition of When Friends Take Over …so if you are reading this…You are so damn lucky, man!!!! Whew…before I get carried away…I gotta warn you that everything implied has a reason and whether you have lemony brains or conservative brains or no brains at all, this was what I'm thinking when I wrote my fic…oookokkkkaaaay?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Part One: Touya, Yukito, and the Mystery Sound From the Upstairs Bedroom….o.o 

In case you forgot what happened…

START OF FLASHBACK

"What?" Syaoran was getting impatient."

"I told her she should lock themselves in a room and do everything to make Eriol pay."

Syaoran was dumbfounded. "Like what you did to me?" Sakura gravely nodded. They were suddenly interrupted by noises in Sakura's older brother's room.

"Ouch, Yuki!"

"Gomenne…I thought I put enough…" the other words were inaudible.

"Go on with it!" It was Touya.

"Shucks, To-ya you are so aggressive…"

Sakura and Syaoran: sweatdrops…

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Why is your stupid brother…groaning?"

Sakura shrugged. "Don't mind them. Let's just watch the movie."

END OF FLASHBACK

What really happened…

Touya rapidly paced the room. "Yuki…please, you gotta help me."

Yuki (sweatdropped) smiled uneasily. "If you want me to help you, you have to tell me. I didn't come here to get dizzy with your walking, you know."

Touya stared at Yuki as if he had said something sacrilegious. He jumped towards Yukito and grasped the other boy's shoulders. "I have this utmost need…."

"Ahhh…" Yukito nervously propped up his glasses to his nose. "Y…you know I'd do anything for you Touya, but if it's that bad you should…"

"No! That's not what I mean!!!" Touya sat on the bed. "I have this sweet craving it makes me ache…"

Yukito's eyes widened. He edged a bit farther from his friend. _Uh…why do I feel a sudden burst of fear?_ He looked worriedly at Touya. "Why don't you ask any other person for help? Like Sakura-chan?"

Touya looked at him straight in the eye. "I want you. You are the one I need…" Yukito gulped.

Part Two: Anesthesia? String? Pliers??

"Ouch, Yuki!" 

"Gomenne, Touya. I thought I put enough anesthesia…" (you were thinking something else, were you?…sukebe! ^^) 

"Just go on with it!"

"Shucks, Touya. You are so aggressive."

Touya caressed his own cheek lightly. "If I don't pull this thing out, I'll never be able to go to school."

Yukito grinned. "That's what you get for competing with the Wolf Boy in eating chocolates." He tied one end of a string to the doorknob, and the other end around, guess what, Touya's teeth.

"Damn that brat."

Yukito tried if that string was tight enough. "Okay, stop talking, I'm gonna pull this closet door open." He pulled the door away from Touya. Meanwhile on the other end of the string, one couldn't take the pain, and he went with the door, sprawling himself on his bedroom floor. 

"Touya!" Touya groaned loudly, not of pleasure, but of pain 

"I told you that door trick won't work." He eyed Yukito nervously. 

"Okay," Yukito finally said. "If anesthesia and strings won't work, this'll do the trick." He pulled out a large…very large…pair of pliers..

Touya crawled away from his fiend…errr…friend. "Oh no, Yuki. I ain't doing it for the world."

Yukito drew close, eyes glinting behind his glasses. "But Touya, this will be your redemption from that toothache."

"No! Never! I won't do it!"

Just them, light illuminated the room and out came: Yue. "Don't tell me you are afraid, Mistress' oniichan."

"Yue! If you don't mind, I are very busy here with Yukito."

Yue smiled a very impish grin. "I know, and I mind. That's why I'm here." He held up the pliers. 

"Whhhaaat?" Touya seemed to feel letting Yukito help was a very bad idea after all. 

Yue pinned Touya on the bed. "If you won't obey Yukito, I'd bet you can't resist against me." He raised his pliers and pushed them down.

A very loud shriek/ shout/ groan/ yell came through the room. Sakura and Syaoran, though distracted, will never found out what happened (although the nest day Sakura saw Touya with cotton in his mouth, a black eye and a limp) just went back to what they are watching.

Part Three: The Bakemono in the Shed.

In case you were in a cave during the first fic…

START OF FLASHBACK

"Tomoyo, do…you…think…it…might…be…a…bakemono?" Sakura asked, shaking to death.

"Aaaaw, Sakura-chan, there are no ghosts in broad daylight." Then they heard it again. It was coming inside the school shed.They cautiously approached the garden shed. The noises were audible enough to recognize they were voices. Those voices seemed familiar. 

"Damn it, Hiiragizawa!" Sakura recognized it as Syaoran's voice.

"You can't do that to me…no.." Tomoyo gasped as she heard Eriol's voice.Then came a series of groans, grunts, and other noises one could not dream of. Wide-eyed, Sakura turned to Tomoyo.

"What do you think they are doing??" Tomoyo could only stare at the shed door.

"Kaijuu," somebody called. It was Touya and Yukito. "What's going on there?"

"Onii-chan, Yukito-san, it's Syao-kun and Eriol-kun. They were inside the shed and doing strange things."

"Eh?" Yukito asked. Then came the words again.

"Pull it off, Li-kun! It fits too tight!!"

"Can't you even do it by yourself?! Geez, my finger hurt. Why don't you try doing it?"

Touya's eyes widened too. On the contrary, Yukito's eyes squinted.

"Why should I do that. If it hurt your finger, it wold hurt mine too. I'll just use this…" Eriol's voice rang.

"Oh God, is that a ruler?!" 

Touya's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Yukito stifled a laugh. Sakura and Tomoyo were horror-stricken.

"It's a pen dammit," Eriol snapped. "No avail. Use two fingers Li-kun.. Shucks it's hot in here."

Touya shrugged and started to leave. "Don't mind them Sakura. They are having fun."

"Fun? You mean…"

Yukito laughed. "To-ya don't make the kids nervous."

Just then, the shed door opened and the two came out. Syaoran's shirt were untucked from his pants and rather looked crumpled. Eriol meanwhile, managed to remain neat, but his glasses somehow steamed up. They were as startled as the two girls before them.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"Syao-kun, what were you doing inside?" Sakura demanded, throwing at him her book. 

Tomoyo simply stared at Eriol. Eriol looked at the ground. 

"What?!" Sakura demanded. 

Syaoran sighed and showed Sakura a sheaf of paper. "We were trying to take the staples off this thing. It was to be passed to day and I'm in a hurry, but it got stapled the wrong way."

Sakura pouted. "you were making a project inside the shed?!" 

Syaoran sighed some more. "We would get caught if we don't hide. Right Eriol?"

"Yes, of course."

Syaoran patted Eriol at the back. "Thanks for helping me anyway. You are very good."

Syaoran sighed deeply. "Suspicious Sakura," he murmured. Eriol walked with him to submit the paper.

"Stapled folder…why didn't I think of that?" he asked Syaoran slyly.

"I'm great at preparing, man," Syaoran said laughingly. 

"Now, don't forget what I told you about it, okay?"

Eriol nodded.

END OF FLASHBACK

Author's notes: Now what were a wizard and his descendant doing in a school shed….Is it the same thing that happened to Syaoran and Sakura in a certain broom closet…no that can't be…

Part Four: It can be this way or that way…

Li stopped Eriol while walking to the shed. "Listen," he said. "I don't want Sakura to know any of these. If she finds out I'm teaching you things…"

"You don't have to remind me, descendant. I know how Sakura gets mad."

Syaoran breathed a relief and they went on their way. 

In the Shed.

"Dammit, Hiiragizawa! You don't know how anything about an engagement ring??" Li edged closer to his friend and drew out his sword. 

Eriol was pasted to the wall. "You can't do this to me, nnnooo. You're my friend, Li." Suddenly he remembered he was the more powerful wizard and smirked. He flicked a finger and sent Li crashing to the wall.

"Ow!" Li exclaimed, grunting as he rubbed his back. Eriol grinned. Li rammed to Eriol, pushing him to the ground and unfortunately, stuck the ring on Eriol's finger. 

"Oh, now look what you've done!" Eriol scolded, eyeing the ring he was supposed to give to Tomoyo, in his finger.

"Get it off," he calmly told Li. Anyway, Eriol himself tried pulling it off…but…it won't come off. ^^

"Pull it off, Li-kun! It fits too tight!!"

"Can't you even do it by yourself?! Geez, my finger hurt. Why don't you try doing it?" Li-kun crossly said. Again, Eriol remembered he was the one who had magic and pointed his finger towards the Li. Pop went the ring and,…uhm.. onto Li's finger…

"Ow! Hiiragizawa!" Li looked helplessly at the ring. Eriol grinned. "Get it off!" Li shouted. 

"Oh, wait? Did I hear something or that was just the wind picking up thing…" Eriol said, pretending he did not here Li.

"OI!!!!! I've hurt my fingers trying to get it off from YOUR finger!" Roared a very exasperated Li.

"Why should I do that. If it hurt your finger, it wold hurt mine too. I'll just use this…" Eriol's voice rang.

"Oh God, is that a ruler?! You're using a ruler to get a ring off??" Li imagines his puny little finger being cut into half by the evil monstrous wizard.

"It's a pen, dammit. God, you are getting blind…and I'm the one who has glasses…"

"Shut up! If you don't get this thing off you can't give it to Tomoyo," Li whispered as he heard noises outside. He held on to the ring and pulled, pushed, and did whatever he can do, just to prevent the Clow boy from touching him. 

"Stop that, Li. I'm trying to help remember?" Eriol held up the pen. Li, stricken with horror of what Eriol could do to him, hurried to a corner. 

"Now, Li if you would just hold still…"

He waved the pen and muttered.

*Blink blink* nothing.

"No avail. Use two fingers Li-kun..Shucks it's hot in here.Use your two fingers."

"What about my fingers?!"

Eriol shook him. "You know…paper..summoning…ryuu tsui shouraiii…whatever." 

"Oh…yeah."

"Baka."

Li started to approach Eriol again. "What did I hear you just say?!"

Eriol tapped his poor descendant's head. Once. Twice.

"Ow!"

"Go on, it's getting late! I should have known you teaching me something would never turn out right, that's because I'm always better than you." 

"I should have known that teaching you give a girl a simple gift would be disastrous.. Heavens know what's gonna happen if I teach you how to put on a raincoat."

"Shut up, Li-kun. Besides you don't have to teach me. I already know."

Li held up a summoning paper and chanted his line. Lightning burst from above, towards Li's finger, but touches it just to melt away the ring.

"Muahahahaha!" Li laughed. "See what my powers could do?" He looked at Eriol who shrugged.

"I could have blasted you out if I didn't only remember you were my heir's boyfriend. Besides, now that it's over, you should look at yourself."

Li looked down to himself. He looked…hilarious. His shirt was tucked out, his hair disheveled and all covered with a little soot. 

"Aaah….let's not mind this. I'm going home anyway. But.." Li stopped Eriol from going to the door.

"A…are?"

"One more piece of advice."

__

Oh no, not again… Eriol thought. "What is it?"

Li leaned on the door and held it's knob. "If you want a girl, real bad, you should do all to get her. Lemme whisper it to you."

Whispers….

Finally they came out…you know what comes next.

Author's note: This OMAKE is not to be taken seriously. I just wrote this for my friend's birthday. Sugoi! Thank you for reading. ^^.


End file.
